


A Visitor with a Key

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Written for the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge for the October prompt "I'm not asking permission" with a required word count of 303.





	A Visitor with a Key

“I’m not asking permission.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Really? It sounded like you were.”

Harry glanced over, his gaze lingering on the pale expanse of Draco’s back, and the unfortunate sheet covering his ass. He looked like he planned to lounge around in bed all day, only propping himself up on his elbows to watch Harry pace.

The more Harry got to know Draco in private, the less proper the git turned out to be.

“Of course I’m not,” he scoffed, turning back to the wall. “I’m going to remove it. I want a bigger bedroom. I don’t use the one next to this for anything anyway.”

There was a rustle of sheets behind him. Harry turned to see Draco had rolled onto his back, stretching his arms up. Still covered by that damn burgundy silk sheet. Since when did Harry even own silk sheets anyway?

Damned Slytherin. Sneaking things into his house without him even noticing. “I’m taking down the damn wall,” he growled.

“So you’ve said,” Draco drawled, scratching idly at his stomach. “Are you doing this today then? Are you even going to have breakfast first?”

“It’s almost noon.”

Draco groaned and stretched again. “Brunch then? Are we going to have brunch before you kick me out to gut your bedroom?”

“You think I shouldn’t?” Harry asked, watching Draco sit up, urging the sheet to slip just a little lower. It remained stubbornly covering his lower half. Pity, Harry was sure he’d left a fantastic mark on Draco’s inner thigh last night.

“What does it matter what I think?” Draco asked. “It’s your house, I’m just a visitor.”

Harry’s face went hot. “Right. Just a visitor.”

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, but his lips twitched into an almost smile. Harry cleared his throat and turned back to the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really enjoyed writing this one! =D


End file.
